


Numb

by VampireTrickster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Foster Care, Loneliness, Multi, Romance in further chapters, Will update tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireTrickster/pseuds/VampireTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you wonder if you are going to stay alone for the rest of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is This What Happens When You're Late?

                                                                                                         

Gasping, Karkat wakes to the sound of his alarm clock blaring irritating music. It is some dumb song with lyrics about chasing the sun or whatever other shit that is spewing out of the speakers. Being forced awake is not pretty and it only buries Karkat under the covers even more. But The Wanted is not having it and only Karkat can answer their request. Groggily Karkat reaches a hand towards the damn machine only to fail and knock the stupid thing over. The alarm clock continues to play on the floor.

“Arrrrrrghhh,” Karkat growls and slides out of bed, he turns the machine off only to be shocked at what time it is.

It is seven-thirty at night. God _damn_ , Karkat has been sleeping for five and a half hours with somewhere to be at eight. He slaps a hand to his face and curses silently. You are late, he tells himself, and he is fucking late.

The game has been over for about a year now. Humans and trolls alike are now living under the same planet. There are other citizens here besides the ex-gamers and it’s weird as fuck for Karkat to see the two species getting along just fine. They call this planet Alterniaearth. All people know is that Earth and Alternia were destroyed and the survivors from the two species went to the same planet without knowing the other would be there. And that explanation of how everything came to be is utter bullshit for the young troll. He and his friends know damn well that is not what happened. The meteor and Jack Noir destroyed their planets and they will never know, nor will they understand their existence revolves around twenty teenagers and one dangerous game.

A year still seems quite small for Karkat Vantas. Everyone is doing fine. His friends who were once dead in the game are all here again and he is so happy about that fact he could cry-metaphorically though. Even the human’s younger versions of their guardians are here too, that’s pretty cool he guesses. He found out that Dirk wasn’t a big of a douchebag as Dave so much that he can have a conversation without having to pull out his hair. Thank god for the older Strider.

The first month of Karkat’s new life wasn’t so bad, it was getting used to everything alienated with the human’s touch up. There are no recuperacoons on this planet so all the trolls had to get acquainted with beds. The second month was when relationships started. Karkat thought it was a mere thing with Dave and Terezi getting back together until he spotted Sollux and Feferi holding hands a few weeks after. Couples sprouted all over the place leaving Karkat with a whiplash of shocked surprises.

Karkat grumbled to himself about having the only thing that decided to stay by his side was jet lag. He hated being a nocturnal creature surrounded by day walkers.

The troll checks the clock and hisses.

It is now seven-forty-five.

Every Friday, Karkat and a few of his friends would meet up at John Egbert’s house for a “fun movie night!” Even though John swore on his right arm that he wouldn’t play _Con Air_ , movie night was still as lame as a superhero themed birthday party. It always feels like he’s going over to Egbert’s for a roleplaying game. The kid is such a dork.

Frantically Karkat rushes for his signature black sweatshirt. It’s not like he has an appearance to keep up. Not bothering to brush his shaggy black hair from his face or caring that the bags under his yellow eyes are standing out from his grey skin. Fuck appearances, no one is ever going to give you the time of day so why bother.

Karkat is late and a certain John Egbert is going to nag him for this.

He can picture his teasing smile and sly blue eyes as he opens his door.

 _“It’s about time, Karkat!”_ Ugh, Karkat scowls.

With enough effort Karkat grabs his phone, wallet, and keys and races out his door.

Outside feels amazing. The cool September breeze refreshes Karkat’s heated skin and he inhales in the fresh air with much need. The distance from his hive to John’s house is about a fifteen minute walk; thank god, because Karkat doesn’t own a car. Public transportation is not bad, Karkat takes it all the time, only to find out it is not reliable. So walking is how Karkat is going to get to movie night.

From the other times of walking at night, Karkat found it comfortable. He soon planned nightly walks when he needed to clear his head. Sometimes he even pretends that he still lives on Alternian soil, in the end the feeling will let him down like so many other times. He constantly had to change from thought to thought just to keep his spirit up, and then realizing that he has to do that makes him miserable even more. His stroll usually takes him by the neighborhood park that connects his hive and all the others to the houses on John’s end. It’s a medium sized park, only a stretched of grass with flowers and trees. Families would have barbeques and picnics. Karkat remembers having a picnic once; it was okay, nothing fancy.

On the outskirts of the park there is a little playground for children and wigglers. It is deserted now since it’s close to eight. The mention of time brings Karkat back to reality and he picks up the pace.

But he freeze.

If he hadn’t and ignored his trollish senses that someone was over there on the swings, he probably would have made it on time to his friend’s house. But no, not in any of the doomed timelines or the past, present, and future Karkats had he _ever_ taken the easier route. Karkat curses to himself and walks over to the playground. Whoever that person is is probably in some form of trouble. Come on, they are on a kid’s swing for god sakes!

Stealthily, Karkat approaches the figure. He made a bet with himself: if the person’s a kid, he would help; if the person turns out to be an adult, he will warily lend assistance. Either way hopefully both choices won’t lead him murdered.

The figure is small and scrawny, obviously a child. He/she has their arms wrapped around themselves trying to keep warm in what seems like a not very thick long-sleeve t-shirt. Their head hangs low which allows their dark hair to cover their face. What more of a pathetic position can Karkat ask for? No one else is around so it is best to say that this kid is alone. A rock is accidentally kicked and Karkat curses at his stupidity. A face snaps up at him and a girl springs out of the swing. She’s scrawnier than Karkat thought. Her little frame backs away further from Karkat and he can hear her quiet whimpers.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay I’m not gonna hurt you. I just want to know if you’re alright.”

She’s still backing away and then she bolts in the opposite direction.

Fucking hell, the troll gives chase. Karkat rushes to catch her before something bad happens. The distance between the two closes and Karkat grabs her wrist before she makes it outside the playground. Karkat winces as he knows this chase is doing more bad than good for her. They stop at a streetlamp that’s outside the gate of the park and the girl gets a look at the figure clutching her wrist. A troll, his yellow eyes with red irises look at her. She swears she saw him glare at her before concern washes over his features.

He sighs and kneels in front of her. She catches a glance at his nubby horns on the top of his head before he starts talking again. She should never have left home. This is it. This is the end.

“Look,” he pauses. “I’m not going to hurt you. I know I’m a stranger and it’s creepy of me to chase you. But fff- ugh! It seems like you’re down on your luck and you need help.”

The girl stares at him though she understands completely.

He continues. “I know that you’re alone and I’m gonna guess that your parents don’t know where you are, is that correct?” The girl nods her head sheepishly, Karkat sighs knowing the barrier is breaking.

His gaze quickly shifts to something over her head and returns to her eyes. “Okay, uh, do you know where you live?”

“No… “Her voice was so soft Karkat almost didn’t hear.

Karkat observes her once again. She had long black hair that curls at the end; it kind of reminds him of Jade’s. Her face was slender save for the big hazel eyes that seemed to pour into his. The girl was pretty and so small. Her lip quivered and a few tears ran down.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll help you find your way home.” Karkat hesitantly places a hand on her shoulder.

She _clings_ to him, fisting her tiny hands into his hoodie and quietly cries. The moment turns awkward as Karkat desperately shooshes and pap the girl on the back of her head and back for comfort. Remembering his past morailagence with Gamzee, Karkat should be a pro at comforting others. Her crying quickly subsides thanks to Karkat’s relief; he only had to put his hoodie through jeopardy. He tries to look down at the wet spot the girl leaves.

“Are you finished?” Karkat quietly says. He rubs the back of her head once more.

Avoiding his gaze, she nods her head.

“What’s your name?” Karkat says after a thought.

The girl looks at him then with shining hazel eyes that Karkat thinks is actually really pretty. “My name is Selena.” She hesitates for a moment before blushing. “And what’s yours?”

The young troll felt the corners of his mouth twitch up. “I’m Karkat.”

It almost seemed Selena did a double take at the mention of his name because she gave him an amused look.

“Car cat?”

Karkat has heard many jokes at the mention of his name; this one particular isn’t new to him. He knows Selena didn’t mean to insult him but what she called him is now out in the open.

“No, not “car cat”, like what you humans like to call your drivingbeasts or your meowbeasts. You humans are so inconsiderate with other cultures it’s pathetic-“Karkat stops himself mid-rant and looks at the girl again. She’s listening to him with curiosity.

“All you have to do is replace the Cs with Ks and there you have it, the exotic and most spectacular word that is my name.”

Her hazel eyes lights with wonder. “Oh, you mean, K.A.R.K.A.T.?”

“Yes! Thank you for someone who finally understands! Oh, what great joy it is to find a human whose thinkpan is not small as all the others. I now promote you president of the humans, Selena, I salute you.”  Karkat mock salutes her and Selena giggles.

“But your name is cute! It sounds like a kitty.”

Karkat visibly deflates. “Yeah, I’m taking you with me. I know friends who know how to handle these situations better than me.

“You do?”

“Yep,”

Karkat rises from the hard ground, wincing at his sore knees. He ignores his pain and takes the girl by the hand. Her hand was so much tinier than his. He sadly jokes to himself that he found someone smaller than him.

Having a child’s hand in his felt strange, it was foreign physical contact that Karkat never experienced before.

Ignoring his phone, only knowing a specific derp would be messaging him and possibly others.

Once again, Karkat proceeds to John Egbert’s.

0 0 0

The trek to Egbert’s was not as bad as Karkat had feared. Majority of the walk was silent save for Karkat reassuring her that they are almost there.

Karkat notices that each step for her becomes a little sluggish.

“Are getting tired?”

Selena nods her head robotically.

“Do you want me to carry you?”

Another shake of her head.

Walking goes on for another few minutes. John’s house immediately came into view and Karkat quickens their pace with eager readiness.

With three knocks, John swings the door open. The frown that he was sporting vanishes into slight confusion as he sees the little girl next to Karkat.

“Karkat, why do you have a kid with you?” says John. He turns to the girl and gives her a small smile which she shyly returns.

John lets the two in before Karkat responds. “I saw her alone in the playground while coming over. She says she’s lost.”

“Oh, that’s terrible.”

“I thought I heard Karkat come in.” Rose walks into the foyer as the three of them look her way. She immediately looks at Karkat then the girl and back at the troll. A silent message seems to transfer from the two of them as Rose understands the situation at hand.

A concern look overpowers her feature; she smiles warmly at the girl and approaches them.

“Hello, my name is Rose. This is John if you have not met already. May I ask for your name?”

Selena sleepily smiles at her. “My name is Selena.”

“Oh what a lovely name you have. You must be exhausted. John-“Rose looks towards the boy in question. “May Karkat settle her in your guest room?”

John nods his head after a beat. “Yes of course! Right this way you two.”

John almost walked up the stairs before Selena could put a word in.

“Wait!” The three adults look at the girl. Their eyes suddenly made her feel small as she quietly says “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You were falling asleep a few minutes ago.” says Karkat.

“Yes.”

Rose purses her lips. “If not sleep, are you hungry, my dear?” As if to respond, Selena’s stomach growls and the girl blush.

John smiles at her. “I can make you a sandwich.”

“Okay.”

They walk into the rest of the house to greet the others. Upon introducing was Kanaya. Selena liked her, Karkat seemed. Kanaya’s motherly nature what soothed the girl. Kanaya is beautiful and elegant and nowhere near threatening.

“Oh you poor child, I will certainly help you.” said Kanaya, patting Selena’s back comfortingly.

What intimidated the girl was the sight of Dave and Terezi. It was probably their glasses which shown power. Dave had his douchebag dark aviators on and his emotionless face and Terezi, her red shades with her sharp teeth. Karkat can’t judge her; she uses her glasses for her blindness. Selena partially hid behind Karkat and Dave smirked at that.

Dave kneeled down to her level and gave her one of his rare smiles. “It’s alright, you have the Strider here, and you’re safe now.”

“As if, she’s fine without you, Strider.”

“Looks like I’m gonna have to change your name to Big Daddy Vantas.” Terezi snorts.                                      

Dave continues, “No, better yet, Papa Kitty, or how about Papa Kat?”

The blond haired man was definitely enjoying himself. Terezi cackled and shook her head at her boyfriend’s ridiculousness.

Their joking and insults went as planned for a few more minutes with an unfortunate confused Selena at the midst.

0 0 0

“Selena, your sandwich is ready!” John happily placed the plate in front of the hungry child at the dinner table. She chowed down as if it were her last meal. Poor kid, John thought.

As she was eating, the adults discussed about her displacement. Obviously movie night was postponed for another day; they had a problem to solve.

“Tomorrow we should check the houses that are around the park. Her family might be around that area, and if not, maybe a neighbor or family friend would recognize Selena.”

They all nodded at Karkat’s decision.

“That is a good idea, Karkat, I’ll help you.” Karkat looks over to Jade who has been quiet for quite some time. Her body held an air of seriousness. He nodded to her in response.

Ten minutes later and the plan for the next day were complete.

Karkat looked over to Selena and found her sleeping on the table. Her arms were folded underneath her. He smiled.

“So, which one of us is going to take in the girl for the night?”

“That would be your job, Karkat” Rose says, sipping from a glass of water.

It took him a while to understand what she said.

“What?”

“Well she trusts you the most. I thought it was obvious to you.” Terezi lowers her red glasses at him.

“I can’t take care of a kid. Hell, I can barely take care of myself! The role should go to Kanaya.” Karkat refers to the greenblooded troll. “I know you’re better at this then me. Being caretaker is your destiny.”

He didn’t mean to sound desperate, but how else would someone listen to his uneasiness.

Kanaya smiled and looked directly into his eyes. “You will do fine, Karkat, I assure you. I know you are responsible. You helped this girl out so far and she trusts you to take care of her. You are a good person to relate to so you will have no problem.”

Karkat looked all around the room at his friends: John; Jade; Dave; Terezi; Rose; Kanaya. They all trusted him to take care of a human child. It was only one night but it felt like five years.

Dave’s brilliant advice brought him back to the living room. “Don’t fuck it up.”

Karkat smirked at that. “I’ll try not to.”

 


	2. In Which Karkat Hunts for Humans

_“I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone. I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn...”_

A young troll wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock, _again_. He rolls over on his side to face the machine, he stares at it. _“I don’t care, I love it. I don’t-“,_ his hand automatically shuts it off. It is now nine o’clock in the morning. Karkat sighs, today is just any other day. Every Saturday he would go to Sollux’s to play video games. The day would start with something that resembles of a greeting, and then end with a cursed goodbye and slamming of doors. Their routine is traditional, but it can get tiring.

Karkat sighs again. He already knew what was planned out for him-

Someone yawns behind him and pushes their body against his back, nuzzling into his warm skin. “What-?”

 Karkat switches positions to his other side in such a swift move he was surprised he didn’t crush the girl that was behind him. Selena resumes her cuddling as if nothing happened and buries her face in his chest. Fuck, he forgot the human girl even existed. When did she arrive to his room in the first place? All he remembers was…

_The door creaks open and then closes. Karkat’s muddled brain left him immobile as he can only hear the sounds moving around in his room. The troll should be aware and ready for the intruder’s attack. Where did he place his damn sickles ? They were last seen somewhere in the living room, well fuck. The troll’s pointed ears twitches towards the sound as the noise reaches his bed. A hand gently rests on top of his shoulder and shakes him._

_“Karkat…” A voice accompanies the hand._

_“Karkat wake up.” Oh, it’s only Selena. She must’ve gotten scared during the night or otherwise she wouldn’t be annoying the troll right now._

_“Mmmph…” groans Karkat. He buries his face deeper into the pillow._

_She gives a hard shake to his shoulder. Yeah, that’s gonna leave a bruise in the morning. “Karkat, I had a bad dream, c-can I s-stay in here with you?” Karkat can practically hear the sob in her voice. She sniffles one last time._ Why, why did it have to be now? _Finally giving up, the short troll lifts his head up and stares bleary-eyed at the girl in the pitch black room._

_“Fine, fine, you can stay in here, only if you sleep on your side of the bed.” A small sigh lets go from the girl, crawling over Karkat in the process and gaining a gasp from him as well. She makes it to the other side of the bed and sinks into the soft cushions; her crazy bedhead all but covers her entire pillow. That girl has got to learn how to tie a ponytail._

_Their tiny agreement evaporates in a blink of an eye which leads Karkat in a cuddling situation with the little girl. He should feel disgusted with the human contact, but all he can feel is emptiness. He watches for a moment as she snuggles into his chest-and thank god he decided to wear a shirt tonight. He waits to feel the slight warmth that’s coming from her head and see if that feeling will reach his soul. Nothing happens; the previous numbness lingers in his bones like a heavy weight._

Oh yeah, that’s what happened. Selena started the night sleeping on the couch, Karkat’s arrangement. He knew she didn’t want to sleep there, but he didn’t think the kid was going to jump into his bed either. What did she think Karkat was going to protect her from anyway? He was nothing but a weakling, he can barely protect himself. With his mutant blood he was nothing but scum to the other trolls. The bright red that tainted his veins served only as a barrier to isolate him from his species. If he was back in Alternia he would’ve been culled on the spot for his unfortunate blood; thankfully, that action is illegal here.

“Selena I told you to stay on your side of the bed.” Karkat says, rising to a sitting position.

The girl yawns and follows the troll. “I don’t have Miss Potts with me.” Selena says this as if expecting Karkat to know what the heck she talking about.

The troll furrows his eyebrows. “Who in the world is Miss Potts?”

“She’s my bear! I don’t go anywhere without her; she usually sleeps in my room. I forgot to bring her with me, I miss her…”

That explains a lot with her continuing of cuddles.

“I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” he agrees. “Okay, for today’s plan, we will eat breakfast, then we’ll get dressed, and after that meet up with Jade so we can find your family. Does that sound good?”

“Yep,”

The two bounds out of bed, while Selena goes to use the load gaper Karkat heads to the nutrition block in search for anything edible. Hmm, he needs to go grocery shopping again; the troll ran out of waffles and other easily heated food. His cereal is next to crumbs now and his milk long expired.

He heard her come in. She was dressed in one of his shirts, this one never before worn. The shirt hung off her like a dress, just barely touching the top of her knees. Karkat handed her the shirt last night since she was going to have to wear the same outfit the next day. It was a white tee with a red crab in the center, a caption under the image says, “Who’s feelin’ crabby?” in black ink. Of all people, Dave motherfucking Strider had to buy that damn piece of clothing when he and Terezi went to the aquarium. He saw the ridiculous shirt on the rack and couldn’t resist to not putting his grubby hands on it. It was supposed to be “ironic” or whatever the fuck that swims around in that human’s head, the point is, Dave gave the insulting garment to Karkat and the douche and Terezi cackled all the way back home, the end.

Karkat sighs, the hatred of that shirt died months ago. He didn’t give a crotchliking ass if he ever saw that thing again.

“Turns out I have to make food, aurgh!” he closes his thermal hull a little too harsh and the jars inside rattles just a tad.

Selena skips to the open pantry and peers inside. “Do you have pancake mix?”

“No, I don’t, even if I did they would come out horrible. Do you like French toast? That’s pretty easy to make.”

The girl nodded violently Karkat feared her head will pop off.

After breakfast, the two got dressed. There was only a miner hassle where Karkat had to turn on the ablution trap for her so she can wash off, afterwards they had a small fit because Karkat did not have an extra toothbrush and the girl had to use her finger. And not forgetting Selena’s hair was atrocious in the morning, Karkat had to brush out the knots with every silent curse, an-and fuck! He was not cut out for this!

Jegus finally they arrive to no one other than Jade Harley and Feferi Peixes’ hive. After the game, the two became inseparable best friends that they decided to buy an apartment together. Jade opens the door and greets them with a hello and a big bucktoothed smile.

“Come in guys, don’t be strangers!” Jade hops to the side of the door and lets her friend and the girl inside. She is a lot cheery today, Karkat notes.

Jade and Feferi’s flat is quit cute. The walls are decorated in photographs of their friends in various outings. There are potted plants in corners of the living room, and the porch is like a freaking garden. The flowers are all Jade’s doing, no doubt. Fish is more to Feferi’s likes, and by that, there is a giant fish tank by the couch.

Selena gasps at the beauty of the space, which is everything Karkat does not have in his.

“Your place is pretty!” Selena marvels.

Jade just beams even more. “Thank you, but I didn’t do it all by myself, my roommate picked all the colors, and friends joined in as well.”

“Thanks for helping us Harley. Speaking of Feferi, where is she?” He looks around but there is no sign of the seadweller.

“She went to see Sollux today since he will be lonely without you.” She freaking giggles, Karkat rolls his eyes at that. “Anyway,” she continues. “We should get going. It would not be cool to have her parents worry much longer.”

0 0 0

Forty-five minutes into the search, Karkat and Jade looked everywhere near the playground. The street by the park is a singular strip facing the greenery, all the houses are occupied by two families, one layout downstairs the other upstairs. The houses aren’t exactly posh. The meaning goes exactly when one sees peeling paint coming off the porches or dirtied windows. Jade winced at a patch of dry grass that was suffocating a yard.

It was the last house on the left, a blue and white two-story residence with a dusty white porch. Karkat took the first step towards the door, with four knocks the door opened to a middle aged man. He was tall and Karkat had to look up at him which pissed him off. The man wasn’t in shape with the beer belly he was sporting; he practically couldn’t even see his feet. He glared down at the three of them, and then scratches his swollen belly and sneers,

“What do _you_ want?” The question was pointed to the troll. The man looked straight into Karkat’s yellowed eyes when he said those four words.

He was only a prejudice human, one who detests trolls, but Karkat is having none of it. For about an hour, doors have been closed in his face. Some people didn’t even answer their doors for fear of unknown strangers especially for a troll.  Jade walked up to the two males and eyed them both like she didn’t give a shit.

“We only want to take a few minutes of your time for a very important message. Please, if you can that is.” Jade tells the man. She has a sense of power and determination to her aura, Karkat can see it. It’s the same feeling he felt when they were in the game battling denizens, Jack Noir, and Her Imperious Condescension. Her green eyes felt like fire behind her round spectacles.

“What’s the important message?” He grunts.

Jade looks at the short troll for him to begin.

Selena clearly hid behind Karkat as to make him a barrier from the man. He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her in front of him. Her hands fisted in her shirt and the floor became much interesting. “This is Selena,” he starts, “She’s lost and I was wondering if you recognize her from this part of the neighborhood.”

“Do you seriously think I recognize every goddamn kid in this neighborhood?”

Anger boils in Karkat’s veins. If Jade and Selena weren’t there, he would’ve chocked that man. No, he does not think he would remember even his fucking mother. This bastard is just wasting their time.

“Sir, if you can just cooperate for a minute we will be out of your way.” Karkat grits.

“Cooperate?” The man laughs. “You trolls don’t know a thing about cooperating.”

_“You trolls,”_

Selena stiffens as she feels Karkat moving towards the prejudice man. He stops when a hand lands on his shoulder.

“Karkat no, it is not worth it.” Jade whispers in his ear,

A seething troll stops in his place. He stares at the hand that rooted him to the ground then back at the angry man. He didn’t need another person pissed off at him for stupid reasons. A soft hand landed against his. He looked down to see Selena’s hand on his where he positioned it on her shoulder. She patted his hand once.

The man saw their actions and smirked. He looked down at the frightened girl staring at the ground. Her right hand clutched the troll’s in a nervous manner.

“No, I’ve never seen her before.” He says. He looks at the troll one last time. “Anything else?”

“No, we’re done her.” A monotone Jade responds. She hesitates for a second before adding, “Sorry for the intrusion.”

He looks at her then shuts the door in their face.

Karkat rampages to the street, pacing back and forth with rage in his eyes.

“AURGH! THAT HUMAN IS A DUMB BULLSHITTING FUCKSTENCH! I CAN’T BELIEVE I WASTED MY TIME WITH SUCH A LOWLIFE. MY GOD, HOW STUPID OF ME TO EVER THINK HE WOULD COOPERATE. HA! “COOPERATE” MY ASS! THAT-THAT UNATTRACTIVE SPONGEDEAD LOAD GAPER OF A SHIT!!”

His rant went on for a good ten minutes. Jade clutched Selena to her chest and covered her ears as he raged on. When he finished Karkat realized he was across the street facing the park. He took a long shaky breath then turned around to face the girls.

It felt like a thousand years while the three just _stared_ at each other. That was when Selena broke down and cried. It was one of those gross crying with snot and big wads of tears. Jade tried to comfort her but she wouldn’t hear it.

“Why is she crying??” she asks Karkat.

“How the heck should I know?” He walks back to the two and kneels down in front of the girl.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry about what happened-“

“I’M SORRY!” Selena exclaims, tears ran down her flushed cheeks as she faces the troll. Her hands clutched the hem of her shirt, wrinkling the fabric.

“What is she going on about?” a worried Jade yells over the sound of pleading.

“I’M SORRY HE HURT YOU! I’M SORRY YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I’M SORRY I LIED BUT I DON’T WANNA GO HOME! PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME GO HOME!”

He is shocked. He never thought she would scream like this. He looks at the green eyed girl and sees she is just as bewildered as he.

“What.” They say in unison.

Karkat didn’t think the girl could get any redder, well she succeeded in that department.

With one last yell she said, “I DON’T LIVE HERE!”

Welp, there goes the last of Karkat’s patience. Everyone, prepare yourself, the nuclear bomb is about to blow!

“Wait… you don’t live here. Then where do you live?” It was Jade who spoke. Thank god because if he spoken, fire probably would’ve emanated from his mouth.

_“…_ I live at Saint Mary’s foster care _.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for anyone who is reading. Honestly, I don't know how this is gonna go, but I will do my best! (smiles)  
> Anyway... that song that was in the beginning was called "I don't care, I love it!" by the great and powerful Icona Pop. Hehe I also used the Karkat insult generator that is very useful for my lack of creative insults ;p 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Now... I will work on chapter 3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is my first story on ao3 and I hope you liked it :3
> 
> This is the edited version of the first chapter.


End file.
